


Anything, Anything

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba was a selfish man; Atem was content to give him everything he ever wanted
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: Pridecember 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Anything, Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of Pridecember- "Anything you want"

It always seemed to be that whatever Seto Kaiba wanted, he would get, sooner or later, one way or another, and Atem always seemed pretty willing to let him have it, whatever it was

"Duel me Pharaoh!"

Atem glanced up from his book, eyebrows raised, lips twitching upwards with amusement

"Don't you have a meeting in twenty minutes?"

"It's not going to take me that long to crush you,"

Deciding to humor him, Atem swung his legs down from where he had propped them up on the couch, settling his feet on the floor and reaching into the deck box on his hip

"Sure Kaiba, whatever you want,"

\--

"I said that I wanted you at the opening of the new ride at Kaiba Land,"

Atem couldn't possibly fathom _why_ , he had nothing to do with the Dark Magician's Magical Hats Experience, but perhaps because the Drak Magician was his signature card?

Blinking, Atem only shrugged, turning back to the cards he was organizing on the coffee table

"Sure Kaiba, whatever you want,"

\--

"You really want a tattoo?"

Atem found the very idea of it outstandingly amusing, that Seto "Anything For Good Business" Kaiba, was actually going to cut down his potential by getting a _tattoo_ \- seemingly out of the blue and for no apparent reason

"Yes," he replied sternly, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Now are you going to tell me where you got your's done or am I just going to have to find out for myself?"

Atem held back a laugh, crossing his arms over his lap as his eyes flicked down joyfully to glance at the ink now covering one of his forearms

"Sure Kaiba, whatever you want,"

\--

"Why exactly are you inviting me to a figure skating competition?"

Atem wasn't even a fan of figure skating- and he was pretty sure that Seto wasn't either

"I have to meet someone there to discuss business, I just thought.... you're still pretty uncultured with the modern world, I thought you'd want to go, but if you don't then forge-"

"I can go," Atem interrupted, a small smirk playing on his lips as he stared up at the other duelist

".....You... can....?"

"Sure Kaiba," Aem smiled back, a genuine expression on his face

"Whatever you want,"

\--

"Are you crazy? You can't season it like that, you have to add more spices,"

Atem rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to bite back that he wasn't utterly incompetent, but he supposed it was all a matter of taste

Atem himself liked spices, but clearly Seto liked them even more

So he grabbed the bottle of seasoning from the counter and uncapped it, snorting teasingly as the CEO looked over his shoulder

"Sure Kaiba, whatever you want,"

\--

"You can't seriously be telling me that you like this movie,"

A potato chip half in his mouth, Atem glanced over at the utterly horrified look on Seto's face and chuckled, biting into the chip

"I adore it,"

"But the science is complete garbage! It isn't even remotely accurate enough to be called science fiction!"

"Then call it fantasy,"

"That isn't how genres work,"

"...I think that's _exactly_ how genres work,"

Seto did not look pleased- Atem was _thrilled_

"I mean that's how it works with Star Wars,"

Seto's eyes rolled so far into the back of his head that Atem thought he might just see his past life

"For the last time, Star _Trek_ is science fiction, Star _Wars_ is space fantasy,"

"And for the last time, that makes absolutely no sense,"

"It makes PERFECT sense,"

Seto was frustrated; Atem was laughing

"I'm not arguing about this again, Pharaoh, and the next time we watch a movie, it's going to be something _tolerable_ , like _Arrival_ , not fucking _Valerian_ ,"

"Sure Kaiba," Atem chuckled

"Whatever you want,"

\--

"Kiss me again,"

Atem exhaled slowly, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, his fingers tangling gently in the brunette's hair as he leaned up on the tips of his toes

Their first kiss, only moments ago, had been such an unexpected, surprising moment, something that neither of them had planned and yet....

Atem would do it again eagerly

He would kiss Seto every moment of every day if given the opportunity

"Anything you want, Kaiba," he promised breathlessly, pressing their lips together again and closing his eyes

Anything he wanted, whenever he wanted it, Atem was willing to give

\--

"Do you... prefer to top or....?"

Atem had to admit, of all the questions he expected to be asked when they were stumbling to Seto's bedroom, clothes being peeled off like wrapping papper on a beautifull gift, that really wasn't one of them

Although in total fairness, he supposed he hadn't really expected _any_ questions at this point

He hadn't expected anything nearly so articulate

"Anything you want, Seto," Atem promised with a genuine smile, pulling his boyfreind's face down closer, kissing him eagerly, deeply, passionately

He didn't have any preferences in that regard- truly, he was more than eager just to be with Seto in any way that he wanted

Anything he wanted

_Anything_

\--

"So.... what's your answer?"

The question was so tense, Atem could absolutely _feel_ the nervousness and uncertainty practically pouring off of Seto in waves

"Will you marry me?"

Atem had answered alot of questions easily over the years, he had been fine so many times, for so long, just giving Seto an easy "anything you want"- as Seto, as of the last couple of years, so rarely asked him for things that on some level, Atem didn't want too

But this time was different

This time, Atem waned it to be known that his answer wasn't to please Seto, it wasn't because he was accepting that this was something Seto wanted, he wanted it to be made as clear as day that he wanted it too

"Yes," he promised, leaning down to give his boyfreind- fiance`- a soft kiss

"I could never want anything more,"

\--

Seto Kaiba was a selfish man

He had no problems admitting that

And he always got what he wanted, at some point or another, one way or another, with the words "give up" not even being found in his personal dictionary

But that didn't mean he was unreasonable

And that didn't mean that he ever thought his relationship with Atem was one-sided, or that he should be the only one getting what he wanted

"I want them to learn," Atem said slowly, his hands curled around Seto's, beautifull garnet eyes staring into Seto's own

"I want to teach them about what's important to me, I.... want to teach them about my gods, my faith, I want... to pass that on to my children, _our_ children, Seto, just as I had always intended,"

The response was the easiest he had ever given

Squeezing back, Seto's eyes softened, lips ticking just slightly upwards into a grin

"Anything you want, Atem," he promised

"Anything you want,"


End file.
